


Calming down

by monamourr



Series: Morty and Falkner [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monamourr/pseuds/monamourr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falkner hears that Morty is flipping out and he is going to found out why</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calming down

Falkner flew as quick as he could to Ecruteak City. Something or someone pissed Morty off and he probably did it well. Morty's Gengar went to Falkner to get him and the Bird trainer didn't hesitate a minute about it. When he arrived he saw Morty throwing a cup against the wall and flip the coffee table. Morty looked like he was possessed. Falkner walked towards Morty nd had to dodge a few things that was thrown at his directions. He decided that he had to move faster and when he was in front of Morty he took hold of his arms. The Ghost trainer tried to wring his arms out of the grip, but it didn't work. Falkner pulled Morty with him to a spot where it was still clean. He sat down and pulled Morty along. He then pulled the older male against him. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew that his lover needed some help.

He rubbed over Morty's back and slowly the blonde came back to himself. He looked up at Falkner with teary eyes.

"What happened Mort? And don't dare to tell me it's nothing." Said Falkner sternly.

"It were the Sages. They were telling me that I'm a disgrace, that because of me Ho-Oh isn't coming. That I'm a weakling, a fool, a tool… It made me just so angry that some things happened here in house." Said Morty sobbing quietly. Falkner stood up to get a glass of water, only to be stopped by Morty. "You don't think that I'm what the Sages told me do you, Falk?

Falkner sat down again and kissed Morty passionately. After the kiss he kept a tight hold around Morty. "Of course not. I love you, you dumbass. Don't let them try to get you. You are better than them." Said Falkner gently.

Morty smiled and gave Falkner a chase kiss. Falkner took it over quickly and soon Morty was lying on the floor."Unn.. Falk.. We have to stop. I've to clean up and you have to run the Gym. Can we continue this tonight?" Asked Morty while blushing. Falkner grinned and kissed him once more before standing up.

"See you tonight Morty. Hope you are not going somewhere tomorrow because walking will be difficult." Said the Bird trainer evilly before he walked away. The Ghost trainer swallowed, but still anticipated for the night. While humming he cleaned the room and thought about the night.


End file.
